El arco y flecha del amor
by princesajaponesa
Summary: Mi primer Sonadow, te gusta el yaoi, lee. no te gusta, lárgate y no critiques. Esto es un AU donde habrá una gran revoltura de todo. Ustedes solo lean n.n.
1. El nuevo capitán Parte 1

_"...¡capitán!..." _

_"príncipe, ¡usted huya!" _

_"¡no la dejare aquí!" _

_"¡es una orden!" _

_"s-si...¡mi capitán!" _

_y se escucha como una espada corta el cuello de una gran capitán_

**o-o-o-o**

Angels era el reino guerrero mas poderoso de todos, gracias a sus valientes y poderosos arqueros. En ese lugar gobernaba una familia de erizos sangre azul, su rey era un erizo de color azul turquesa y ojos verdes esmeralda, su nombre era Lían. Su reina era era una eriza (se escribe así?) de color rosa de ojos negros como la noche, respondía al nombre de Ari. Los herederos al trono, los cuales eran 3, eran: Manic. Sonia y Sonic.

El primero, era el menor y era de un color verde con los ojos igual que su madre. La segunda era la viva imagen de su madre, pero mas joven. Y el mayor era parecido a su padre, solo que tenia los ojos esmeralda mas hermosos que podrían haber y su tono de pelaje era mas oscuro y bello. Era el mayor de todos, y el mas querido por todos.

Los herederos formaban parte del grupo de arqueros y era todo un honor, aunque ninguno fuera tan bueno como para ser capitán de equipo... O si, ser capitán de equipo era el mejor de todos los puestos, no solo porque te volvías miembro de la familia real, si no porque (aparte de que prácticamente eras un príncipe mas) era el mayor de los honores proteger a tu tierra natal y cuando mueres se te hace al pie de la letra tu ultimo deseo... Como en este caso la capitán.

Una erizo bicolor de nombre Rei, que su última voluntad era que cuando ella muriera el capitán de equipo seria su hijo... Shadow, un erizo negro con franjas rojas y ojos carmesí, los mas hermosos, igual que su madre. Y como dije... Te cumplían tu ultima voluntad al pie de la letra.

El príncipe Sonic estaba en su habitación, con sus hermanos menores, y estaban hablando del prospero nuevo capitán

-¿te sientes emocionado Sonic?-pregunto Sonia

-algo así, en parte extraño a la capitán... Y lamento no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla-respondió el, ahora, melancólico príncipe-pero, por otro lado... Me gusta la idea que sea su hijo quien la sustituirá- ahora estaba extasiado y feliz.

-tranquilo hermano. Creo que se llevarán bien- esta vez, fue Manic quien hablo

-si, eso espero también...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CARRUAJE NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ**

-¡dame mi labial!

-¡préstame atención!, ¡¿tanto te cuesta?!

-¡si!, ¡eres sumamente aburrido!- estaban Rouge, una murciélago con "grandes atribuciones", en muchos sentidos, de color blanco, con ojos azules como un gran y brillante lago, y estaba muy bien maquillada... O así trataba de estar... Pues estaba, peleando con su "hermano mayor" (así se querían y se trataban, pero Rouge era tan solo...), que era el mismísimo Shadow. No se podían siquiera ver porque peleaban, aun así se querían uno al otro y lo sabían muy bien.

-¡eso no importa, préstame atención!

-¡no!

-¡si no no te doy tu labial!

-¡ash!, habla ya...

-gracias, como te decía. Imaginaras que viviremos en el castillo y-

-espera, ¿de eso estabas hablando? Pensé que hablabas de tus estúpidos problemas de amor...

-*facepalm* no... ya... no...

-bueno, como sea. Prosigue

-bien, vivirás en tu propia habitación

-esto se pone interesante...

-aun así, ya sabes como me gusta mi habitación

-con rosas azules en tus jarrones esmeralda, tus mantas con olor a flores de la pradera y tu habitación con esencia de flores.

-así es. Y los reyes me pidieron que ayudaras en hacerme la comida (una mucama)

-pues... Ya que

-toma-como le prometió, el erizo bicolor le entrego su labial- no entiendo para que te arreglas

-¡hay que estar siempre presentes!

-¡pero eres una mucama!- y BOOM, estallo una nueva pelea.

* * *

**ESTO FUE EL CAPITULO 1, DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. El nuevo capitán Parte 2

**un saludo a:Mochi The Lynx, emily tisdale black(mi sis :3) y . Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

Ya era la hora de la llegada y la familia real estaba en la puerta del castillo listos para recibir al nuevo miembro. Por suerte, el erizo y la murciélago ya habían parado las discusiones.

Del castillo salieron 2 mayordomos a meter las maletas de Shadow y su... Hermana. Shadow fue directo a la familia y se presentó

-su alteza- hizo reverencia- mi nombre es Shadow Cristal (se que suena de mujer, pero es el apellido de su familia, si?), hijo de Rei Cristal y Bottom Cristal. Tengo 25 años de edad y estoy para lo que pueda servirles a ustedes o a mi reino- la familia real, o al menos los que prestaban atención (o si, Sonic aún estaba pensando en Rei), se quedaron algo sorprendidos ya que no era muy mayor a su madre, ¿cuanto se llevaban? como unos 12 o 13 años, ¿no?. ¡Es decir!, Rei murió joven, bien, eso lo dejo a su criterio.

-bien...-hablo el rey- pues nosotros no necesitamos presentación, es obvio. Escúchame bien erizo, no porque vayamos a cumplir lo que tu madre nos pidió significa que te vayas a quedar... Probaremos tus habilidades. Mis sirvientes llevaran a tu mucama y a ti a sus respectivas habitaciones.-vio su reloj- y... En 10 minutos mandaré a uno de los príncipes por ti, en 15 minutos los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento. Ahí esperará tu equipo- la familia real se dio media vuelta para entrar al castillo y el rey le aviso al oscuro por última vez- te aconsejo que seas puntual- y se retiraron.

Enseguida, los 2 mayordomos guiaron a Shadow y a Rouge a sus respectivas habitaciones

-gracias, señores-cerró la puerta amablemente y admiró su cuarto-cuanto lujo... Pero prefiero mis jarrones- en eso se escucharon 5 golpes bajos a la puerta suaves y otros 3 muy rápidos. Shadow abrió y vio a Rouge fuera- pasa

-gracias-Rouge entró- ese rey si que asusta

-algo así...¿Viste que el príncipe Sonic estaba en exceso distraído?

-¡por favor!, ¿primero te enamoras de un hombre vestido de mujer y ahora de EL príncipe?- Remarcó en exceso "EL"

-no, solo fue un comentario... y para tu información, yo no sabía que era hombre...

-se le notaba en la cara-dijo algo molesta ya que pensaba que Shadow estaba diciendo algo como "las mujeres tienen rasgos bruscos como los hombres"

-bueno, pensé que era una mujer con rasgos bru-fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte de Rouge-auch

-si bueno, como sea, ¿quieres que comience ahora?

-no, mejor cuando me vaya... Presiento que será una tarde larga y tediosa... Aunque tengamos el baile hoy

-¿que usarás?

-no lo sé... ¿Tú?

-lo mismo de siempre- Shadow vio a su hermana con una cara triste como la de ella, ya que, aunque su madre viviera bien, a ellos no les iba muy bien... ¡mucho peor les fue tras la muerte de su padre!, si Rouge era mucama porque gracias a ellos no vivía en las calles y no había muerto-ya quisiera mínimo un vestido que no esté tan maltratado, quemado y sucio...

-hermana.. te juro que yo haré lo que pueda para comprar un vestido decente para tí...-Shadow animó a su hermana

-¿enserio?

-sip

-¡gracias!-se lanzó a abrazarlo-voy a usar tu cuarto de baño, ¿alguna objeción?

-no, adelante... Sirve que me cambio

-ok, todos a favor

-si ya, como sea...- Shadow empezó a sacar la ropa adecuada para entrenar y Rouge se metió al cuarto de baño Y así transcurrieron los minutos y Shadow ya estaba listo para irse mientras que Rouge empezaba a acomodar todo.

En eso, tocan la puerta y entra el príncipe como si le hubieran dado pase

-buenos dí...as...-vio al erizo bicolor que tenía una mirada penetrante y algo enojada pero... Hermosa a la vez

-buenos días-saludo el de ojos carmesí-¿nos vamos ya?

-s-sí...

-¿pasa algo?, tartamudea -si, bueno, no. E-es que... Solo vayámonos- no era secreto que el príncipe los únicos herederos varones eran... Bueno, le iban a otras cosas... O mas bien, personas. Aaaaaaaaunque Shadow nunca lo supo, mas que nada por distraído y que ademas solo lo sabían los de aquel reino ya que, según el rey, si alguien sabía que sus hijos eran "de aquellos" sería una vergüenza para todo el reino y su familia por generaciones y generaciones.

-si príncipe- Sonic salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Shadow Una vez ya, estando ahí -este es el campo. Y ahí esta mi padre

-gracias príncipe

-y por favor, llámame Sonic. Odio que me digan príncipe

-si pri... Err... Sonic

-bien, vamos a conocer a los demás. Ven- Sonic tomó a Shadow de las manos y lo guió a un pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en las bancas del campo de podía ver que estaba conformado por: un camaleón rosi-morado (perdón, no se bien de que color es... Ya sabrán quien), Una gata rosada, un ave verde, un gato amarillo y dos erizos mujeres muy parecidas, exceptuando que una tenía... ¿mechones? y los erizos de su cabeza mas cortos que la otra.

**o.o.o.o **

**finito capítulo 2, perdonen la tardanza, no había tenido tiempo :P pero pronto (espero) subiré el cap. 3**


End file.
